Une douche involontairement excitante
by Gweny fiction
Summary: Deidara et Sasori dans une douche commune... C'est assez mouvementée lol LEMON /!\


_Deidara et Sasori ne se connaissent pas / !\_

**Une douche involontairement excitante**

**POV DEIDARA**

L'entraînement avait été exigeant. Aujourd'hui je m'étais donné à fond question de faire bonne impression auprès de mon chef. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que j'avais relâchées légèrement, même que j'avais manqué plusieurs entraînements sans réels prétextes. Mais aujourd'hui je m'étais rattrapé et pas qu'un peu !

Il me fallait donc une bonne douche pour aller décompresser. En effet, quoi de mieux qu'une bonne douche chaude après de l'exercice physique pour relaxer tout le corps.  
Quand je suis arrivé dans la douche commune il restait encore quelques personnes, mais étant donné que la salle venait de fermer les gens étaient tous sur leur départ. Que ce fût jouissant de recevoir le jet d'eau sur mon corps. Chaque parcelle de mon 1,70 m et mes 60 kg fut parcourue d'une onde de satisfaction. Je sentis immédiatement se délier mes muscles encore gonflés par l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir. Mes cheveux blonds perdirent de leur volume naturelle quand ils furent aplatis par le jet d'eau et mes paupières recouvrirent pendant un bon moment mes yeux bleus pour me permettre de me concentrer sur le bonheur que me procurait le jet de la douche. Soudainement, alors que tout mon corps se détendait, ma verge elle débuta son érection, elle semblait apprécier le fait de côtoyer de ses semblables, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu d'autres hommes nus à proximité et elle me rappelait par le fait même que je l'avais probablement négligée durant les dernières semaines ne lui offrant quasiment aucunes caresses. Maintenant elle se réveillait.

J'essayai donc de penser à autres choses peu excitantes (comme des mathématiques) pour éviter d'avoir à me retrouver dans une situation embarrassante, mais rien à faire, le lent gonflement de mon pénis s'était enclenché et semblait vouloir arriver à son terme. En plus, je ne pouvais quitter la douche car mon corps entier était enduit de savon et mes cheveux de shampooing. Pendant que je songeais à ce que je pouvais faire, les corps caverneux de ma verge continuaient à s'emplir de sang et tranquillement ma verge se relevait pour pointer droit devant moi. Pour éviter de me faire trop remarqué je décidai de me tourner vers le côté ou il restait le moins de personnes dans la douche, en l'occurrence un jeune homme roux qui devait être âgé tout comme moi d'environ 23 ans et bien musclé (en effet j'avais eu la brillante idée de me mettre au beau milieu de la douche commune) et je continuai à me laver comme si de rien n'était. Malgré tout, sans cesse, mon membre prenait une ampleur démesurée, je pouvais sentir la peau se tendre tranquillement sous la pression imposée par mon excitation soudaine, je sentais, avec plaisir, l'eau ruisseler son mon gland désormais violacé qui se découvrait millimètre par millimètre à une vitesse grandissante. Rapidement ma verge pointait vers mon torse imberbe de façon aucunement subtile, à la vue de tous qui se tenaient encore dans la douche à ce moment (peut-être trois ou quatre personnes), raide au plus haut point sur ses 20 centimètres de longueur, exposant des veines turgescentes à sa surface.

Tout à coup, j'entendis un son situé entre le grognement et le gémissement dans la direction de l'homme aux cheveux roux et j'ouvris les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait. Je l'aperçu alors qui caressait sa verge en train de gonfler pendant qu'il jetait vers moi, et en particulier vers mon pénis, des regards plein de désir sexuel. Un peu embarrassé, je me détournai pour essayer de fuir cette situation, mais en même temps mon membre semblait toujours vouloir gonfler et était devenu quasiment douloureux d'excitation. C'est alors que l'homme se colla contre mon dos, imbriquant sa massive verge entre mes fesses pendant qu'il me retenait de caresses avec ses bras musclés. Une main s'affairait sur mon torse encore un peu savonneux, tandis que l'autre s'occupait de malaxer sensuellement mes testicules. Tout cela eu pour effet au premier coup de me figer, ne sachant que faire. Mais rapidement je fus emporté par la situation et un raz-de-marée de libido me submergea. Je lui glissai alors à l'oreille : « Arrête cette torture et fais-moi venir. » d'un ton qui se voulait à la fois suppliant et sensuel. Au diable les autres dans la douche si il en restait, j'étais maintenant complètement déconnecté.  
Probablement qu'il comprit dans quel état atroce d'excitation je me trouvais car après quelques caresses il me relâcha et vint s'accroupir devant moi et engloutit promptement mon pénis au plus profond de sa gorge, m'arrachant des râles de plaisir. Pendant quelques courtes minutes il s'évertua à me faire durer le plus longtemps de ses caresses avec sa langue, c'était la première fois que je recevais une fellation d'un homme, je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais eu aucune relation sexuelle avec un homme, et c'était tout simplement parfait. Peu de temps après le début de son travail, j'établis avec lui un contact visuel pour lui signifier, au travers de mes gémissements de plaisir, que le moment de délivrance approchait. Il retira alors mon pénis de la bouche et se mit à l'astiquer à une vitesse largement déraisonnable étant donné dans l'état que je me trouvais déjà.  
Mon orgasme fut fulgurant et je le signifiai vocalement à mon délivreur de cette tension sexuelle que j'avais. Les contractions faillirent me déséquilibrer tant elles étaient intenses. Le premier jet se rendit jusqu'au mur de la douche qui était à environ 1m derrière le beau roux, mais les autres, moins longs mais plus consistants, vinrent couvrir de traînées blanches les traits prononcés et l'énorme sourire de satisfaction de ce beau jeune homme. C'était à mon tour maintenant, à mon tour de m'occuper de lui, malgré l'angoisse de mal m'y prendre et d'être maladroit, j'empoignai son large pénis...

_Et oui j'arrête ici, c'est cruel je sais…_


End file.
